


Playing with Dolls

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Making Fiends: Season 2 [1]
Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Cute, Dolls, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Charlotte played with dolls much to Vendetta's dismay.





	Playing with Dolls

Vendetta was cutting the dolls' heads off with a guillotine as Charlotte walked to her.

Charlotte said "Hi Vendetta"

Vendetta said "What are you doing Stupid Girl!"

Charlotte said "I'm playing dolls"

Vendetta said "I was chopping their heads off!"

Vendetta laughed

Charlotte said "Ooh that reminds me"

Charlotte began to play dolls as she hummed a tune.

Charlotte giggled

Vendetta facepalmed


End file.
